


Avioliittohelvetti

by Arocketman



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Short One Shot, Stream of Consciousness
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 23:37:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20162017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arocketman/pseuds/Arocketman
Summary: Niihin vuosiin mahtuisi runsaasti tätä avioliittohelvettiä.





	Avioliittohelvetti

**Author's Note:**

> Eilen katsoin pitkästä aikaa tämän ihanan leffan ja muistin erään vanhemman ficcini. Lähinnä tajunnanvirtaa tämä on, mutta julkaisenpa silti.

Ennis huomasi kyllä Alman vitkottelevan häntä silmäkulmastaan kotitalon parvekkeelta kun luuli ettei hän nähnyt. Se raivostutti Ennistä, mutta sitä ei tämä tunteensa muutenkin vakan alla pitävä lammaspaimen tietenkään ulospäin näyttänyt. Sen sijaan hän painoi pölyisen, vuosia kestäneen cowboyhatun tiukemmin päähänsä ja jatkoi Alma-juniorin keinuttamista. Tyttö hihkui jo innosta, pyysi aina vain enemmän vauhtia. Ja sitähän Ennis antoi. 

Keittiössä munakello soi, mutta Alma ei kiinnittänyt siihen mitään huomiota. Taivas, luuliko tuo nainen hänen häipyvän vuorille heti kun silmä välttäisi, vai mitä? 

Hengitä, Ennis muistutti itseään ja Almalla tuntui olevan sama mielessä, sillä yhtäkkiä pariskunta henkäisi yhtä aikaa sisään ja ulos. Kappasta vaan, Jack olisi sanonut, jos olisi ollut paikalla fyysisestikin, eikä vain heidän suhdettaan nakertelevana haamuna. Hänellä ja Almalla oli vieläkin jokin yhteys. 

Joka ei ikimaailmassa tulisi riittämään. Mikään mitä he yrittäisivät ei olisi tarpeeksi. Luontoa, oikeaa taikka ihmisen omaa vastaan kun ei taisteltu. 

"Ruoka on valmista."  
Alma oli saapunut heidän huomaamatta pihalle. Hän seisoi oviaukossa ruskeat hiukset tuulessa heiluen ja toi mukanaan kastikkeen tuoksun, joka herätti ruokahalun pahimmassakin nirsoilijassa. 

"Kuulitko?" Puhui Ennis tyttärelleen.  
"Mennään syömään juniori."  
Hän nosti lapsen syliinsä. Tyttö hymyili hampaatonta hymyä. Yritti napata hatun isänsä päästä. Ennis naurahti. Almakin yritti saada suupieliinsä jotakin hymyntapaista siinä surkeasti epäonnistuen. 

"Milloin sinä menet taas vuorille? Nainen kysyi muka huolettomasti kun he asettuivat ruokapöytään. Junior tarkkaili heitä annoksensa takaa.  
"Kesäkuussa arvatenkin. Jack lähetti jo postikortin."  
"Selvä. Muista sitten tuoda kalaa."  
"Jos onnistaa. Vanha kunnon Brokeback on viime vuosina ollut kitsas."  
"Aivan." 

Totuus roikkui heidän yllään kuin minä hetkenä tahansa tasapainon menettävä rodeoratsastaja.  
Alma ei tiennyt kauanko enää kestäisi tätä valehtelua ja seläntakaista kähmintää.  
Ennis tunsi samoin, mutta hänellä sentään oli hetkensä Jackin kanssa, jolloin mikään ei tuntunut oikeammalta kuin se mikä heidän välillään oli. Olkoon kuinka raakaa ja luonnotonta tahansa, se auttoi kestämään elämän. 

Alma tarvitsi jotain samankaltaista. 

Vähänpä Ennis aavisti, että pian vaimonsa löytäisi tarvitsemansa. 

Mutta ei vielä pariin vuoteen. Ja niihin vuosiin mahtuisi runsaasti tätä kyräilyä, valehtelua ja surua. 

Niihin mahtuisi runsaastasi avioliittohelvettiä.


End file.
